Recently the hazards of lead vapors and lead dust caused by the use of lead bullets and copper jacketed lead bullets have been of great concern among environmentalists and sportsmen. These hazards are of particular concern to users and employees of indoor Shooting ranges. Lead vapors from the bullet are caused by the hot burning gases pressing upon the exposed lead base of the bullet while propelling it through the gun barrel. The use of a copper jacket, copper plating, or other material covering the base of the bullet has been successful in eliminating lead vapors from this source. Examples of such uses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,061, 4,660,263, and 4,793,037. However, these methods of preventing lead vapors also add significantly to the cost of manufacturing the bullet.
Lead dust and vapors are also caused by the bullet striking a target backstop. Efforts have been made to reduce the lead dust and vapors caused by the striking bullet through the use of water entrapment backstop systems. However, the installation of such systems, and the subsequent hazardous waste clean-up, i.e., the removal of lead from the water, adds significantly to the operating costs of indoor ranges. Many ranges cannot afford the costly installation of water entrapment systems, or the high cost of operating them. Consequently, a low cost alternative is needed to prevent the hazards of toxic lead vapors and lead dust caused by lead bullets and copper jacketed lead bullets.